Operation: H.A.R.U.
"Happy Audience Rakes Undertakers" Operation: H.A.R.U. is the fortieth and final Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Saturday, February 20, 2016. Overview Yoko is pregnant with the baby. Yuki encounters the Kingdom of Tartaros who attends to revive the ＥＮＤ. Will the Yuki be able to summon the Eggman Empire to stop the F.A.C.E. Bombs from detonating? Plot The Episode begins with Yuki bringing the food to the New Home upon the Mountains. Yoko tells Yuki that she is going to have baby. Sensing the presence of an imminent threat, Yuki saw a strange cat-like figure in shadow. Revealing himself as Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates, the Demon prepares to kidnap the pregnant Yoko and loads her into the Blimp. The other Stranger tells Yuki that he is going to get some help to save his wife. Yuki asks who Tartarosis the he. The stranger reveals his name as the other Jackal. Jackal explains that ＥＮＤ is the Father of Fortress Sakai and Fortress Mao and the other ＥＮＤ is the Legendary Demon. In panic Jackal fears that Yoko is about to be sacrificed to revive ＥＮＤ the Demon. In Panic, Yuki and Jackal sets out to save her. Over at the Fairy Tail Guild, business continues as usual. Makarov is surprised to hear from Erza that Minerva has joined a Dark Guild and suggests informing the Council of it. Meanwhile, Juvia bakes bread buns with her and Gray's faces on them in an attempt to get him to eat them, though her plans do not work out as intended. Simultaneously, other Mages take a look into a book about Zeref and learn that E.N.D. is his strongest Demon. As Panther Lily wonders what Zeref's Demons are, Carla explains that they are his creations and can be summoned via his books. Natsu, knowing Tartaros likely has the book with E.N.D. in it, suggests attacking them, something Gajeel agrees with. Though Lucy berates the idea, Natsu claims that since Igneel attempted to destroy E.N.D., he might find a clue, with Wendy and Gajeel suggesting connections with their own Dragons. Yuki and Jackal enters the guild in a panic, Yuki tells the guild that Yoko has been kidnapped by the Nine Demon Gates. As the Fairy Tail Mages work alongside Evergreen, they wonder where Laxus is, having gone out on an errand. Suddenly, a hooded figure; Tempester appears in the door and, in an instant, was eaten by Yuki in the Ten Tailed form. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen are all easily knocked aside by Yuki's Ten Tailed Form with Jackal riding on it racing to the Castle where they would fight Mard Geer Tartaros king of the Guild. Kyôka monitors the captured Minerva's transformation into a Demon and fellow Demon Gate Franmalth puts high hopes on her in place of the failed Doriate, all at Tartaros headquarters, Natsu is throwing a violent tantrum, wishing to wage war against the Dark Guild, but without any clear direction of where to start. Both Makarov and Erza concur, with them realizing that they don't have enough information to take the war to the Dark Guild. The guild members conclude that their only course of action is that they need to stake out the hidden former Magic Council members who are currently being targeted; Loke appears and reveals he knows where some of the retired Council members are currently staying by means of seduction. With the location of four ex-Council members, Fairy Tail starts splitting into groups and heading to their locations in order to protect them, as well as find out more information on both Tartaros and the other retired members. As it so happens, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy Happy and Carla are sent to guard Michello, who is less than enthusiastic about having the Fairy Tail members guard him, regardless of the situation. His granddaughter, Michelia talks him into calming down and he ponders reasons as to why Tartaros would be targeting them, however just as he thinks of a possible reason, Natsu smells something and pushes everyone down, just before an explosion destroys Michello's home. Fortunately, Natsu's manages to consume most of the explosion before it could cause any casualties. Just then, Jackal appears above them, curious as to why no one is dead. However, Yuki and the Other Jackal accidentally ran over the Nine Demon Gates member. Nine Demon Jackal's death does not go unnoticed, as the other members of the Nine Demon Gates feel the disappearance of his power. When Yuki and Jackal arrived at Mard Geer's Castle, Yuki saw the Tower-like Statue realizing that it is the right place. Face was finally unsealed after Kyôka killed Crawford Seam who had transferred the final key into himself. Yuki killed Kyôka and recently received the costume resembling Crash Nebula called Star Nebula from Jackal as he holds off the other members of the Nine Demon Gates. Yuki heads to the throne room of the Castle to find Yoko safe and sound. Mard Geer Tartaros identifies Yuki as "Star Nebula", the "Gate of Destruction" and he is please to fight such a powerful opponent and the intense battle begin. Although Yuki and Mard fights fair with Magic and Chakra clashing through the skies, they kept fighting on Acnologia the Behemoth's counterpart as a platform Because of the faces are activated, the fight interfered by Igneel, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. With Mard Geer now beaten, as Yuki is about to transform into his ten tailed form to summon the Eggman Empire, Igneel descends from the sky with a wounded Acnologia and tells humans not to give up hope. Elsewhere, Blue Pegasus attempts to destroy a Face bomb to no avail with their Christina airship. Before they can do much more, a telepathic voice tells them to steer out of the way; Grandeeney bursts through multiple Face bombs in an instant, leaving Blue Pegasus questioning what she was. Concurrently, Metalicana and the thought-to-be-dead Weisslogia and Skiadrum also destroy many Face bombs one after the other as Igneel announces that the Dragons are here to save them, much to everyone's joy. Revealing that all the Face bombs have been destroyed, Igneel states that E.N.D. can no longer be revived. Natsu then demands to know why Igneel and the other Dragons were hiding inside the Slayers, which he reveals is due to them not wanting to turn into Dragons like Acnologia. Before he can reveal the second reason, Acnologia rises to fight again; Igneel tells Natsu to grab the book as the two Dragons fly into the sky. Igneel tells Acnologia to leave the humans alone and that E.N.D.'s threat is no more, but Acnologia merely states that Yuki only wants everything to be destroyed under the Supreme Leader and attacks Igneel. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu begin to fight once more about the fate of E.N.D.'s book, however the book disappears and is revealed to be in the hands of Zeref, who walks towards the two Mages and the fallen Mard Geer, saying that the book is very important to him. Ignoring the bewilderment of those present, Zeref praises Mard Geer for his efforts but quickly tells the Underworld King that he will never be able to kill him before returning the Demon to his book form and setting it on fire. He then says that he came to settle things with Natsu, but that Acnologia interrupted his plans; before disappearing, Zeref tells Natsu that if he can survive, he will make his despair grow. Concurrently, Igneel is overwhelmed by Acnologia and tells Natsu of the second reason the Dragons hid inside their children: to wait until the time was right to defeat the Black Dragon. Igneel then tries to stop Natsu from joining the battle but fails and instead rises to confront Acnologia one more time; he tears off Acnologia's left arm, however in one strike, half of Igneel's body is destroyed by Acnologia. As he falls from the sky, Igneel thanks a tearful, onlooking Natsu for giving him the best days of his life and the strength to love others as he is shot by Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, leaving Natsu distraught. With the battle over and Acnologia having retreated due to his injury, Makarov laments Lumen Histoire's lack of use with Mavis while the Dragon Slayers reunite with their foster parents. While together, they learn several truths: Sting and Rogue had their memories manipulated by their foster parents regarding their deaths, as well as that the Dragons have not died, but are rather already dead; a result they attribute to Acnologia stealing their souls with his Dragon Slayer Magic. They explain that they were left half-dead because of it, and that they hid inside their childrens' bodies to prevent them from Dragonifying, to wait until the time was right to kill Acnologia, and to prolong their severely shortened lives, and add that they cannot return once they've left. As Natsu sobs over Igneel's fallen body, the Dragons' life force fades completely and they begin to disappear, but not before saying goodbye to their foster children and promising to adhere to the Magna Carta established between their two races four hundred years ago, which states that they must watch over and protect humanity. Igneel, before dying, offers words of encouragement to Natsu, who screams that he will get stronger and avenge Igneel, before saying that he is proud of Natsu and his new will to live. One week later, everyone is dealing with the aftermath of the war on Tartaros; Makarov and the others stand before the Egg Fleet, where he announces that the current era has ended. Elsewhere Laxus awakens and deems himself to be unable to protect what he loves the most; Wendy has her hair regrown courtesy of Cancer whilst Panther Lily and Carla discuss the current mental states of their Slayer companions. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy dig through their house looking for money, where they ultimately agree that their biggest worry is not money, but the letter Natsu holds in his hand. In Isvan, Gray visits his parents' graves in the ruins of his old town; he finds Juvia to have followed him and learns that she killed the necromancer that was controlling his father. Breaking down, Gray thanks her for setting his dad free. At the New Home upon the Mountains, Yoko successfully delivers her son, Yoko Buxaplenty in the night of July 15th after the good Jackal bids farwell to Yuki before beginning to disappear into the Heavens. "END TRANSMISSION" Chatacters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Divine Fortress *Igneel Debuts *Jackal- "First Appearance" *Jakal (Fairy Tail)- "First Appearance" *Mard Geer Tartaros- "First Appearance" *ＥＮＤ- "First Appearance" *Acnologia- "First Appearance" *Zeref- "First Appearance" *Yoko Buxaplenty- "First Appearance" Trivia *This Episode takes place in the Tartaros arc of the Fairy Tail Series. *This Episode marks the End of the Series and the Beginning of the Sequel Series, The New Adventures of Yoko. Category:Episodes